Will Toothless have a legacy?
by Bhorzethorn
Summary: Toothless get's a sickening feeling that he's the last Night Fury after what Valka said when they first met. So he trys to see if he can have a baby but he and Cloudjumper are both male and there are no other Night Furies around, so how is he going to do it and Toothless HATES kids.
1. What dose Toothless want?

**Toothless is worried about his bloodline not be able to carry on since of him being that last of his breed. That's all I'm saying so enjoy.  
**

* * *

Hatchling season had arrive on Berk and everyone was happy with this time of year but also at the same time they were terriferd due to the eggs exploding but all in all both humans and dragons were very happy with how the season was going.

Alpha dragon, Toothless was trotting around his home, not really on patrol but more just looking around at the new arrivals. There were Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Shockjaw and a load of other newborns from the ground and water.

The Night Fury smiled at some young Nadders who were only a few days old and they were playing around with an axe from Gobber's, along with a Nightmare who happen to be one of Hookfang's children, Toothless didn't really like kids, human and dragon alike mostly because they pester him but when he saw them messing around with adult human stuff and causing trouble but mostly because they left him alone, he enjoyed watching them make mischief and he found it entertaining to watch.

"Well as long as they leave me alone I'm fine with them" He muttered walking off to find his mate, Cloudjumper.

The two male dragons had been mates for a while now nearly a year now in fact and it was near their annervtisy would be coming up but it been the humans, mostly Astrid and a little bit of Hiccup making a big thing about it but Vlaka just said well done to them and gave some advice to Toothless about couples but in the end she told him that's both sides need to pull their wight and trust.

She took Toothless aside and said to him "This is what me and Stoick used to do, if we had a bother went into a room on our own, and I'd knock the shite out of him"

She grinned and giggled at the pasted memory, she was tiny compared to the other women on Berk and Stoick liked to play games with her when she diceied to go all "Nightmare" on him, as he would like to call her.

But Toothless on the other hand had a very shocked look about him before taking a glance over to Cloudjumper who was playing around with a Scuttleclaw hatchling. He was very good with children both human and dragon, he would teach dragons and give small rides to the humans.

"But I don't think I could do that to my Cloud"

"That may be so, but every couple has their lover's tiffs" She gave Toothless a stroke on his face which was where he liked it the more when his Stormcutter licks him there.

After seeing the hatchlings going back to their parent, Cloudjumper was alone "Um, I'm just going to see how he is" Toothless mentioned to the dragon lady "Alright, I need to find Astrid anyway...I need tips on my cooking" And with that she walked off to find her daughter in law.

Toothless walked over to his large mate, slowly and putting a little swagger in his walk "Hello handsome" His voice had a little bit of a flirty tone, Cloudjumper looked up and gave a warm smile at the most important dragon that had ever entered his life "Hello beautiful" He returned and Toothless walked closer and increased his the swagger in his hips causing the Stormcutter's eyes to cast down on them. He licked his lips to stop the drool that was forming in his mouth and this was what Toothless wanted.

When the Night Fury became under Cloudjumper's neck he sat down and leaned his weight on his chest "Did you like that sweetie?" He asked in the still flirty voice and licked the lower jaw of his mate's.

"Why yes, my Alpha" He replied and gave Toothless a bow, this made the smile on Toothless's lips fad into a frown "Oh Cloudjumper! You know I hate it when you call me by that name. I don't mind it by the others but not by my dragon I love" He groaned in sadness.

A claw came underneath Toothless's chin, that moved his head up so that his eyes were looking up at the pair golden ones. Well they would be if the Alpha dragon was looking up at him "Toothless. Please look at me" He didn't "Do I have to call you Alpha again?" He smirked and immdeiterly those gem green orbs shot up with slits in the pupils.

"Don't you dare!" He snarled but his annoyances faded when a pair of dragon lips fell gently on top of Toothless's. The kiss was soft and sweet, Toothless moaned a little. How can Cloudjumper make him go from being annyoned into bliss in a matter of seconds still baflled Toothless and would properbly still bafall him for years.

The kiss shortly ended and Toothless pressed his head against Cloudjumper's broad chest "How do you do it?" Toothless sighed as he felt the walking wings of his mate wrapped around his smaller frame "How do I do what?" The Stormcutter asked a little cocky.

"You know what, Cloudjumper!" The Night Fury grumled and it was true Cloudjumper knew very well what Toothless was talking about.

"Well...I have had a lot of parctice from other mates" He said smugly and with a cocky tone.

Toothless lightly smacked Cloudjumper on the nose "Come off of it! How many have you had?" Asked Toothless, slightly laughing "A few" He ginned.

Toothless shot a look glaring into Stormcutter's eyes, with his brow slightly frowned "A few! Just how many have you had?" Cloudjumper gave a deep chuckle "Why? Is the alpha jelouse?" His voice was sliy as if he was trying to push Toothless's buttons.

At the look of the Night Furies face, he looked like he was going to fire a plasma blast at him but Toothless took a deep breath and his eyes returned to their normal roundness "Yes. There I said it, I was getting jelouse or rather I am" He admitted and reburied his face into Cloudjumper's chest.

"I'm sorry, but since your my first mate I don't won't to lose this. So don't blame me if I feel like ripping out another dragon's eyes and heart is I found one of them trying to flirt with you" Cloudjumper shudder a little in fear "Um isn't that it a bit extreme?"

Toothless raised his head a turn his back to the larger dragon "Well maybe just a little, but since I'm Alpha I could just banish them" He gave an evil grin and glint in his eyes, flashing his teeth "TOOTHLESS!" Cloudjumper yelled, he was getting quite nervous now, he wished he hadn't asked that question weather Toothless got jeloues or not.

Toothless turned back but the evil grin had gone, but he still had a cheeky look about him "Well what's the point of being the highest dragon in the world without abbusing the power a little for a bit of fun...don't worry I was only joking dear" He reached up and stroked Cloudjumper's cheek.

Toothless then remembered what he had come for and what he was going to talk to Cloudjumper about "Um Cloud can I talk to you about something" He paused "It's actually something very important or rather it's being troubling me since the start of hatchling season"

"Of course my darling" Cloudjumper replied laying down, he had a feeling due to the tone of Toothless's voice that this was going to be a long or deep talk "What's wrong?"

Toothless took in a deep breath to clear his head "Well the thing is, I'm...just. I...how the heck do I say this"

"I guess just I say"

"Alright...Iwantababy" Toothless quickly blurted out, Cloudjumper was taken back at the sharp sentence "What?" His face read confusion but with a smile. Toothless began to feel the top of his head starting to sweat "I...want...a-a...*whispers* baby" His voice was feeling like it was going to dissapper from his throat forever.

"Didn't catch that"

"I...I want a baby" Toothless felt the weight leave his shoulders but he couldn't seem to bring himself to look at the Stormcutter, he just had a feeling embaessment replace the weight from before. Cloudjumper did a little shake of his head, he had to ask again just to make sure that he wasn't hearing things, he gave a small chuckled "I'm sorry Toothless but I could have sworn that you said "I want to have a baby" He laughed a bit more thinking that it was joke but the sesiousness on the Night Fury's face told him otherwise and he soon felt the laughing and his theory leak away from his soul.

"Your sesious?" The Night Fury looked him in the eye and nodded slowly before casting his eyes back down, Cloudjumper swallowed his worry and moved closer to his smaller mate "Toothless. Look at me" He made sure his voice was smooth and soft in order not to scare his Night Fury, slowly the green orbs that Cloudjumper loved so much.

The corners of Toothless's eyes started tear up with salty water. Cloudjumper began to feel his heart break seeing this and he slid one of his walking claws to come underneath Toothless's chin and titled his black head up so that their eyes locked to eachother _"How can you be so beautifull by doing so little?"_

"Toothless, you don't need to be sad so please don't cry. If you want a baby then so be it. I'll be right beside you all the way through it" Toothless could have sworn that he saw sparkles around Cloudjumper's eyes and his legs begin to tremble "Thank you Cloudjumper" Toothless just managed to whisper out.

The younger dragon started to climb up to kiss his Stormcutter but since Cloudjumper was about twice the size of the Alpha, he couldn't reach even if he stood on his back legs "Your to tall" He whined.

Cloudjumper smiked and gave a little chuckle and lean down and place his lips upon Toothless's. The kiss was quick but nice "Nah. Your just too short" Toothless pouted but his sulking was put to rest when a simpalr pair of lips planted themsevles back onto his again.

This kiss however was a lot longer and had a lot more feeling. Toothless moaned when he felt his bottem lip being nibbled at by his partner asking to enter his mouth, but Toothless showed some resistain _"Oh so that's how you want to play is it" _Cloudjumper laughed in his mind. When it came to mates he wass normally the dominat one of the pair and that's what he wanted to show his Alpha.

Quick as a wink the older and stronger dragon pinned Toothless hard onto the grass below and greatlly added more pressure to the kiss, forcing his way inside Toothless's mouth. He roamed his tongue around the roof of Toothless oral opening. Pleasure was tingling through Toothless body as he dug his claws deeper into Cloudjumper's neck creating red marks.

The moaning and groaning increased from both dragons as their kissing continued and became more intensense, nether of them wanting this to end but the cry from air came too soon and both dragons had to part leaving behind a strand of slavia beteween them.

Gasping for air Toothless tried to catch his breath before saying "If I didn't know any better Cloud. I'd say your trying to suduce me" He cmmented, his eyes were largely dilateted and from Cloudjumper's perspective he looked appsolutly desirable. The Stormcutter lowered his head so he was next to Toothless's ear and in a low and deep voice "Is it working?"

Giggling slightly Toothless turned and licked Cloudjumper's cheek.

Toothless pushed Cloudjumper's face away from his neck and higher chest "You tease!" Cloudjumper growled.

"I'm not a tease, Cloudjumper. I was going to say we should look for a cave before going any further. Then you can do what you like with me" His voice was filled with lust and his eyes were paly games with Cloudjumper's golden ones. A smiles crept itself onto the Stormcutter face "Well I look forward to please my Alpha"

Cloudjumper rolled off his smaller mate so he could stand up, when he found his feet Toothless found his cheek being heavenly nuzzled making the Alpha purr. Walking off to go to their cave, but just before they Toothless gave a look over his shoulder and commented.

"Your always looking for a reason to mate me"

"You know a I don't need a reason" Cloudjumper began to nibble at the Night Fury's neck creating a groan to erupt from his mate's lips, before pushing him lighly to their home for a night of passion.

Though the thought of Toothless still wanting a baby was still rooted in Cloudjumper's mind but he'll save it for the next day, right now he wanted to please his king.

* * *

**Here's my second HTTYD fanfic. I've been wanting to wirt a Mpreg Cloudless story ever since I saw trailer and clips but I wouldn't of writ it until I saw them movie so I didn't miss anything or get any details wrong.**

**There was going another story before this and this story was going to be squeal but I'm going make the other one a prequeal.**

**Also I'd like to say a word to Transformers Cowgirl about her request, sorry that it's taking a while but I'd started this story before your's so I wanting to do this one first so I have more time writting your request but hopfully that it'll be up before November *fingers cross* That's a large leap of faith.**

**All characters belong to Dreamworks  
Story belomgs to me**


	2. Morning fish and early flight

**Alright part two  
**

* * *

Thor's sun began to peak through to Cloudjumper and Toothless's cave where that two dragons were still sleeping, well one was asleep that was Toothless. Cloudjumper was already up and licking away the evidence of their mating from last night, it was quite vicarious period of mating. He may have got carried away with Toothless but his Night Fury didn't stop him, who knew that a smaller dragon could cry or rather sing that loud. Singing is what Cloudjumper liked to called it.

He gave one last lick on his mate's head then went to start on his cheek, well he was until the smaller dragon started to stir, Cloudjumper saw Toothless's eyelids moving and beginning to flutter open and it wasn't long before Cloudjumper saw those beautiful green eyes that he fell in love with.

"Morning" Cloudjumper said softly, giving Toothless a tentative lick on the cheek. Rubbing that sleep out of his eyes, Toothless gave a yawn before replying back in a slightly tried and slow/lazy voice "Morning Cloudburper" He failed to say his mate's name as he was still half asleep in dreamland.

But Cloudjumper didn't mind it, in fact he found it very cute when Toothless was not fully awake and that was nearly every morning but he always know who to get him up "How is my **Alpha** doing?" He said with a grin. No sooner then he had said the "a" word, Toothless shot fully awake and gave Cloudjumper a sharp stare "What...did...I...say...about...using...that...word?"

"You can gave me that look all you want Alpha but I'm still gonna play" Cloudjumper winked and gave a quick peck on Toothless's cheek. The Night Fury sighed knowing that he couldn't stop Cloudjumper calling him Alpha so he changed the subject "How long have you been up?" He asked rubbing his eye a bit more.

"Only for a few hours"

"A few hours!" Toothless was startled and how was he able to get up so early? Toothless didn't notice but Cloudjumper seemed to have read his mind and answered Toothless's question on how "Well we did have a lot of fun last night" Nibbling on Toothless's ear, starting at the base and working his way to the tip.

Toothless groaned and blushed heavily at the memory "Oh C-cloudjumper, stop" He giggled. Turning around Toothless leaned in to give Cloudjumper a kiss but was interrupted by a low rumbling sound coming from Toothless's stomach.

Cloudjumper gave a deep chuckle "Sounds like someone's hungry" Toothless cringed and turned to bury his face under his paw in embarrassment as his larger mate nuzzled his cheek. The Night Fury's attention was drawn back to another sound, not of rumbling but of what sounded like gurgling then a loud splat on the floor of the cave.

Looking Toothless's stomach groaned in wanting at the sight that met his eyes, before the Alpha was a sizable pile of fish heads. Toothless purred in delight as he began to slurp up the slimy and juicy fish heads, when he had finished. Toothless licked his lips looking up at his mate looking at his most adorable that always made Cloudjumper's heart melt.

"You know, if I didn't know any better Toothless. I'd say that you know how cute you are and use it to get what you want out of me"

"Maybe so, but you offered the fish, I didn't ask" He said smugly, he stretched his front paws first then went to the back paws, looking very much like a house cat he then a gave a little yawn/yelp "Are you weren't a cat in a previous life?" Cloudjumper smirked and gave a shake of his owl like head.

"Why do you say that?" Toothless questioned his mate, with hips still in the air.

"Well let me see? Your cute, your breed is very cat like, your eyes can be threatening and adorable, you wake up like one, whenever I twitch my tail you go into play mode...shall I go on" He grinned. Toothless turned away in a huff "I do not!" He growled, dropping his hips firmly.

"Oh really" The Stormcutter purred, moving his long three finned tail into of the Night Fury's face dangling and swaying it playing. Hearing the Night Fury grumble and his tail twitching trying to ingore the tail infront of him.

"Come on, you know you want to" The Stormcutter cooed wigging his tail fins, lightly brushing Toothless's nose. Wrinkling his face into a frown of displeasure "Piss...off" He grumbled but Cloudjumper shook off the comment "Now, now Alpha. Watch your languae" But the reaction that he got was a flash of black and found himself pinned down on his back with Toothless above him "And you should watch you tone" Toothless purred suductivly and rocked hips back over a certain area on Cloudjumper lower body.

"You tease" He groaned, wrapping his walking wings around Toothless's waist, he pulled him down to give the Night Fury's mew a kiss but as they were a whisker length away "TOOTHLESS!" A very fimalr voice was heard from outside the cave or just a few meters away. Groaning with displeasure "How dose he do that?" Toothless whined in Cloudjumper's neck "Looks like your needed" The larger dragon purred stoking Toothless's head.

"Can you come?" Toothless pleaded, tugging a little at Cloudjumper neck "I can't say no to my king" Toothless face light up and quickly rolled off his mate, wagging his tail before bounding out of the cave with Cloudjumper in tow.

Hiccup was waiting just outside with his back leaned up against a blouder, reading the Book of Dragons, next to him was Toothless's flying gear. Knowing what was happening, Toothless trotted up to his human and gave a nugde on Hiccup's leg as in to get his attention "Oh hey there bud. Well it's time for our patrolling I hear some Terrors and Scuttle Claws are reeking havoc on some farms, bet you two cod that the Twins were the ones who lead them there" He put the book down on a nearby rock before starting to put on his saddle and prostecist tail.

Cloudjumper watched his mate being mounted ready for flying, he expected Toothless to gave him a quick goodbye before taking off but instead Toothless turned around "Later I think I may go and talk to Valka again about this whole baby thing" He stated and the Stormcutter blinked a few times

Cloudjumper had completely forgot about Toothless wanting a baby "Um sure, I mean of that's what you really want"

"But what about you, Cloud?" He knew that it would be selfish if this one sided "Toothless. I course I would love to have a family wih you so I'm all the way for it, but I can sense that you are nervous but I stand by you all the way through, like I have been, right beside you" Cloudumper nuzzled Toothless's cheek to comfort him.

From what Cloudjumper said to him made Toothless's heart swell with happiness "Oh Cloud, do have any idea how happy that makes me feel. I'm glad I feel in love with you" He whimpered returning the nuzzle, wrapping his front legs as he could around Cloudjumper's head frills trying to pull him closer and deepen the nuzzle.

"Whoa! Bud easy! I'm still on your back!" Hiccup cried, hearing the human's cries the snuggling two dragons let go of each other they had completly forgot about Hiccup "Whoops" Was all that Toothless could say at the moment and gave Cloudjumper an akward look and Stormcutter just shugged.

"Can we get going now or do you two need more time together" The Viking chief asked with an impaticante tone.

Toothless huffed and wacked Hiccup in the head with one of his ears.

"Ow!, Jezz Toothless sorry but those Terrors and Scuttle Claws aren't going to stop making trouble themselves" Grumbling Toothless turned to take off when Hiccup noticed Cloudjumper was going to come "Oh great, the more bigger dragons like you Cloud the better" The Stormcutter nodded in thanks for the human Alpha accepting his help but then again he would've come anyways because Toothless invited him first and his Alpha's and mate's word was more sacred then the human's one.

The two dragons took off in search of the troublemakers both human and dragon alike.

_"Boy, are those Twins going to get it when I get my hands on them"_

_"Boy are those dragons going to get it when I get my claws on them" _

Both dragon and rider thought in sync.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter is done, sorry for the wait, yes this may be a short one but I wanted to spread out and not have people reading one chapter that is to long. The longest I'll do for this story is between 3,000 to 4,000 words.  
**

**So I thought I should say this, Cloudjumper thinks that Toothless wants to take on an organe dragon to raise as their not knowing that Toothless wants a blood child.**

**All charaters belongs to Dreamworks**

**The story belongs to me.**


End file.
